User talk:Puckentine
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IOMG/@comment-ILoveSeddie1234321-20110401203614 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 20:36, April 1, 2011 iCarly RPG Today :) Just wondering if you'll be online at all today, or not? If you can't come later today, I'll have to find a replacement, but if you could maybe come sometime later I think we could stretch out the first plot a little so you could make it. :) Reply asap? ILive4Seddie 15:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Link? :) Hey again! :) Just wondering if I could have the link again to the chatroom you made for the RPG? Thanks! :) ILive4Seddie 23:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Friends List! Yep!:) You noticed! I think you're one of the nicest Seddiers I've met! xD and thanks CreddieLuv4eva~Feel free to leave note on my talk page! :) 21:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Friends Hey Seddie Lover! I think we have a lot in common and think we can be great friends! If you want to talk to me about anything you know who it is! My name is Joanne but you can call me Jo! Later! http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:SeddieNumberOneFan Seddie Hey ... will u let me know the name for ur Seddie account on Twitter so I can follow it .. im assuming ull b posting all the latest Seddie news and stuff .. lol ..xx AJ21 Seddie part 2 hey again .. lol .. cant find it . lol .. any chance of a link .. ? Thanks .. xx AJ21 Yaaaayyyy Yayyyy .. i got the link .. excited for all the seddie news .. im following it .. lol .. follow me bk from it .. ill b ur top fan follower ... xxx Seddie FTW .. xx AJ21 Twitter? Hey, I was just wondering if you were @SeddieOffical on Twitter? If so, I LOVE your tweets!! :) PS: I read your profile and we have so much in common!! Seriously, I agree with everything you said!! Lovin'Seddie awesome! And my favorite episodes are iOMG, iReunite With Missy, iQuit iCarly, iEnrage Gibby, and of course iKiss! What about you? :) Lovin'Seddie 01:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Lovin'Seddie Congratz! WINNER WINNER WINNER! Here is your prriiiizzzzeeeeeeee! Hey, hey, hey! Hiya! Just wondering, how did your "super special seddie mission" go? I just found that blog and I was gonna check the twitter but I figured that was so long ago I would have to scroll through pages and pages to find the ones about the "mission" lol. So did a lot of people honk? Or were most people just ignorant? (I hope not!!) Give me the deets!! (Haha who doesn't need a Spencer quote now and then?) ;) Oh and thank you again for saying I'm one of your best friends- It makes me so happy =P Samlovesham 22:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey .. Hey ,, I know .. Lots of tweeting between us in the early days of @SeddieOffical. We should do that more often. Congrats. Im nearly at 200.It seemed like it happened overnight because last week i was on like 70, and a few days ago I was at like mayb 130. lol . I love your tweets, im not surprised so many others do. Well done on all your followers, xx AJ21 01:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Best Friends.. Awwah I just realised I'm in your best friends thing on your profile page. Thats so nice.. If I had one you would be in it too. lol . xx AJ21 01:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Freinds? Hey whats up.. You maybe dont know you.. but want to be friends? Murder :P So I just wanted to apologize for killing you :( My finger slipped.... Please forgive me :) '-Purple xx LOL' hi name shay i like seddie to Grrr Hey besfren!! So... MirandaCosgroveFan13 just said on the creddie page that she converted you to creddie-- which I know isn't true... she's really starting to annoy me!! Yeah that's it LOL- just a heads up in case you didn't go on that page xD Samlovesham 04:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay it's the next day now and it looks like that comment got delted-- she still needs to stop though -__- Samlovesham 15:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Listen! Why did you kick ban be from the chat i did nothing wrong at all my brother was messing with the keys!!!! I did nothing wrong it was my idiot brother who did that so you have to tell them it was'nt me!! And I want a message imeditatly saying it was a mistake! Message back I am not in the mood to be accused of something like this! Good day. Kh2cool 02:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Friends! Lol, yes your one of my friends! I talk to you a lot so yeah. I have to add a couple of people to it now, Lol. Also I was the one to kick ban that dude on the message above me. Sorry for him accusing you. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 13:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC)PurpleZebraChocolatePrison The Entire time It seems that every time my "So called brother" refering to what you said types spam messages and stuff like that and I always have to take the heat for it. Kh2cool 14:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Friends I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that there is another person from LA on this Wiki!! I don't know of too many people on here that live there! I also see that we're both 14 :) Can we be friends because I just randomly talk to anybody on here. I don't have like a particular friend really. ♥ KatyKat20♥ (talk) 01:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I'm glad we have so much in common! I can quote "Mean Girls" beginning to end btw :) And it feels so great to have a friend around here! xD ♥ KatyKat20♥ (talk) 03:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I NEED HELP!!! Please reply! Hi iLove! Its me, MSW... Remember my "Bestfriend" incident? I need your help... She checked out that site that you advised. Still, she still has like a billion questions. Right now, her mom still doesnt know she's, well, you know. My friend and I set up an appointment with her doctor on August 3. Even with that, her mom doesn't know. She's seriously worried and she keeps on pressuring me to like help her or something! Im only 14! Cut me some slack! She keeps on askin' me how to get the courage to tell her mom. I just said "CALMLY tell her that your pregnant. And, be prepared to take ANY kind of impact that your about to get.". I dunno if I gave her good advise. Do you got any? RE: Roleplay Okay seriously, I have no idea what haopened, but I did not go off line. I saw you stopped replying when you you asked what Sam talked to Freddie about. So it's the Chat's fault, LOL PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 05:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chatzy I have my rights! I need my lawyer XD PurpleZebraChocolatePrison 18:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) My username^^ LOL, nope you were right! :) I LOVE Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter. She's wicked awesome!! :D JenniferLestrange 17:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC)JenniferLestrange Heyyyyyy! Thanks for the message! I like the random photo. How old are you? "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 16:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Awww dangit just one year older. :\ "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton'BrittanaKlaine25 hi, well its really not my problem that you don't believe me. My phone got signal. And there was a contest. Probably, she didn't hear of the contest, cuz there was. Ok. this supposed girl who went on the cruise too... Um yeah, just checked the comment history and she obviously '''didn't go. She said she "just got back" yesterday, but the cruise ended two/three days ago. Then she said the reason "why she got back later" was because: "Ok its really not my problem that some of you guys don't believe me. It took longer for me to arrive because i live in north america and the cruise goes around the meddterian sea..." Like what the chiz? I'm from California. The boat started in Barcelona, I had to take a plane to Spain to get there and back home, the cruise doesn't go back to North America by boat. And it would SO not take two days to get from Europe to North America!! LOL xD Just thought I'd clear that up... and you said whatever pics she posted were fake too so it's pretty safe to assume this girl is lying... :P ILive4Seddie 04:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) DUDE!! I was telling you something VERY important on chat, and then you left me hanging! I need to talk to SOMEONE about this. -____- "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 05:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Hey Hey! Remember when you were on chat, prank chatting people? It was da bomb! Anyways leave a message on my talk page for prank ideas. -See ya -Seddie4ever300 Remember that night> EPIC! JBDEORFEOIRBOUAD NO NO NO NO NO THE SEDDIEOFFICIAL ACCOUNT HAS BEEN DELETED WHY WHAT BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER BLOODY MORON NO NO NO [[User:Magicboots|☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 11:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Urgent. Chat. Go. On. Now. URGENT. NOW. NOW. TODAY. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 15:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) NOW NOW NOW NOW [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 16:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) GLC Roleplay Hey, sorry that I couldn't make the Charlie account. My computer stopped working and I'm using my brother's right now. I'll probably make the account tommorow or the next day. Once again, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you on chat. CookieMischeif talk 23:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The ''iDate Sam & Freddie ''Script I checked the script that you found, and I think it says something like this: ('P.S: I can barely ''see what they wrote, so just bare with me on this one, I did my best to read it, it was just all blurry, nice find though! n_n Also, I may have skipped some parts.) '''Starting from 2nd to the last dialogue: ' '''Freddie: '''So? My mom did that --- (I couldn't read that rest, sorry) '''Gibby: '''Hey, what happened to your dad anyway? '''Starting from Freddie's 1st dialogue: 'Freddie: '''Why don't you just ask that guy that you did like? What was his name, David? '''Carly: '''Yeah, David -(I skipped some parts)- What if we fall in love someday and wanna get married? Also, I don't think that this is part of the ''iDate Sam & Freddie ''script, but I could be mistaken though - what made me think that was because of something written on the very top with '''quotation marks '( '" " '). It looks like that it's too short to be "iDate Sam & Freddie", unless of course, they shortened it. TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 02:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Your one strange girl..... Haha ur not the only one :)